LDShadowLady
|Challenges = 1 |Votes Against = 7 |Loyalties = *Aphmau *YammyXOX |Days = 32 |Placing = 11th |Season2 = YouTuber Survivor: All-Stars |Tribes2 = |Challenges2 = 3 |Votes Against2 = 7 |Placing2 = 8th |Days2 = 36 }} , also known as Lizzie, is a contestant from YouTuber Survivor 1. She appeared in YouTuber Big Brother Heroes .vs. Villains ''for a Vampire-themed Special. She later competed in ''YouTuber Survivor: All-Stars. Beauty and grace, Lizzie played the game very quietly. Immediately forming a close friendship with Aphmau, she aligned herself with a strong competitor. In Week 5, Lizzie's time expired as tribe faced another elimination. Appearing in the viewer vote at 19%, she did not get the disadvantage. Although at Tribal Council, she and Aphmau attempted to flip the vote but failed. She received 3 votes from her tribe, causing her to leave the game. Despite a pre-jury boot, Lizzie was a popular contestant as she managed to avoid placing in the viewer poll for 3 weeks straight, the last of the tribe. During her return, Lizzie played a similar game to her previous season--only this time entering one Tribal Council in the pre-merge. After surviving the first week into the merge, Lizzie began scheming against her allies but luckily the other side turned on her after a 2-2-1-1-1-1 split vote. In the tiebreaker, Aphmau caught on to her game and flipped on Lizzie, sending her home by a revote of 4-2. Lizzie placed 8th and the 3rd jury member. Game History Survivor 1 In Week 1, she formed mutual bonds with her fellow tribe members. Considering Aphmau as her closest ally. During the first Immunity Challenge, her painting raised $101. At a total of $814, the Pixel Tribe lost, prompting them to enter Tribal Council. During the ceremony, her name did not appear in the viewer vote, easily casting her out for elimination. At Tribal Council, she voted for Sonja, but Steven got the boot. In Week 2, she received 2 points from the second Immunity Challenge. At 26 points, Pixel Tribe lost the second challenge, causing them to enter Tribal Council. During the ceremony, her name did not appear in the viewer vote once more. At Tribal Council, she voted for Sonja, attempting to eliminate her again and to save Yammy, a close ally. Along with Aphmau, the two voted for Sonja, but were unable to save Yammy. In Week 3, she went against Aurey in a third immunity challenge and won. Ultimately, the Pixel Tribe won, winning their first immunity challenge. After winning the challenge, their tribe were gifted a punching bag, which Lizzie used first to relieve some stress. History YouTuber Survivor Voting History Notes * In Episode 8, the vote ended in a 3-3 tie between Lizzie and Sonja, forcing a viewer vote tiebreaker. Lizzie was saved and remained in the game. Survivor: All-Stars TBA Voting History Trivia *She is the only female pre-jury boot to compete in YouTuber Survivor: All-Stars. **She is also the lowest ranking female returnee. **She is also the only pre-jury boot to make it to the merged phase of the game. **She is the first female contestant to improve her placement. *During both her seasons, she received 7 vote against. *Lizzie is the most subscribed female YouTuber on YouTuber Survivor 1 and YouTuber Survivor: All-Stars. Category:YouTuber Survivor Contestant Category:Female Contestants Category:YouTuber Survivor 1 Contestants Category:Contestants Category:11th Place Category:Pixel Tribe Category:YouTuber Survivor: AS Category:8th Place